Returning To Help Friends
by Pricat
Summary: Rumpel captures the resistance and Shrek and his human friends have to rewscue them and learn about true friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

**_This story is based on a dream my sister had one night and it was about Dragon going missing but there was another dragon called Amigo and Shrek and Artie were playing poker but Rumpel took the resistance and Brogan is the only one that escaped but he and Shrek along with their human friends to beat Rumpel and rescue the resistance._**

**_I hope people like._**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Duloc but Shrek was worried as he saw Brogan at the swamp mildly injured but out of breath and he wondered what was wrong as he calmed down and took a huge breath.

"Rumpel.

He came and attacked the resistance but he used a spell that made them go with him but it didn't affect me but I need your help to get my friends back especially Cookie." he answered.

Shrek looked nervous but knew Brogan was his friend and had to help him but he couldn't fight Rumpel all alone but he knew that his two human friends would help them out and smiled but Brogan wondered what was on his mind.

"My friends from Earth can help us!

They've done it before.

They can do it again." Shrek told him.

Brogan had a frown on his face hearing that as Shrek wondered what was wrong.

"They haven't came for a long while.

What makes you think they would come.

They probably forgot all about this world and us." Brogan said.

"That's not true Brogan.

They would never do a thing like that." Shrek said.

He hoped that they could help but weren't sure.

* * *

Leah noticed that Carley was quiet as she was fingering her dragon necklace while in the kitchen but she wondered what was wrong as the black and red haired girk was distracted after a dream she had about returning to Shrek's world and Rumpel was there but she saw a younger girl with blonde hair but she saw she was wearing an necklace like hers.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked her.

Carley nodded in reply.

"I-I had a dream about us returning to Shrek-chan's world but Rumpel was there.

He took the resistance but we need to help them.

They're our friends." Carlet explained to her.

They then saw Molly stare at the necklaces her sister and friend were wearing.

For a long time, she'd wondered where they'd got them but didn't know as Leah had told her that Merlin had given them to them but wasn't so sure but thought it would be cool.

She then saw she was wearing one but it was a dragon like her sister's.

She'd found the package in her backpack before leaving but had a feeling her sister and Leah were right as she followed them into Leah's room as she wondered what was going on.

"We need to go to Duloc.

Shrek and the others need us." Carley said.

Molly was in awe after hearing them explain about the necklaces.

"How do they work?" she asked.

"You have to say Duloc and they take you there." Leah answered.

She watched as they said Duloc as their necklaces glowed with magic.

They then vanished but the eleven year old was nervous but curious.

"Duloc." she said as the charm's eyes glowed.

Suddenly she vanished...


	2. Amigo

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope you like._**

**_Thanks to Rooz for her review._**

* * *

Rumpel was displeased as he saw that Brogan had escaped from the spell that had brought the other members of the resistance and growled angrily seeing that Shrek's human friends were here and probably trying to help free the resistance but smiled knowing it could never happen as he had too much control.

But somebody was in the main room in shackles and chains as it was bait to lure Brogan to come here as Cookie was asleep but mentally hoping Brogan would come to rescue him and the others.

Rumpel cackled as he could read the ogre chef's mind through magic but he knew that his plan would work.

He then saw the ogre chef kick his pet goose FiFi making him riled up.

"Hey don't do that to my baby!" Rumpel yelled.

Cookie smiled evilly seeing Rumpel like this.

He hoped that Brogan would come soon and help them get out of being prisoners...

* * *

Leah smiled as she and Carley realised they were in a forest in Duloc as they high fived.

"Wow they still work after all this time." Leah said as Carley nodded.

"Yeah but we should go to the swamp.

I bet Shrek-chan is expecting us." she said to her.

They then raced like the wind towards a certain swamp house but hoped that Rumpel wasn't doing anything to the resistance as Leah kicked open the door as they entered but saw Brogan asleep but heard bubbles from outside.

"I have a feeling a certain somebody is in the mud tub." Leah said.

Carley nodded as Shrek came into the house in clothes but hugged them in a bear hug but let go but was still stunned they were back after all this time.

"I knew you guys would come.

Brogan was doubting you'd come." he told them.

"Of course we'd come.

We're friends after all." Leah said.

They then saw Carley looking around the area for something.

"What're you looking for?" Shrek asked.

"My sister Molly.

She had one of Merlin's necklaces around her neck.

I've a feeling she came here.

She has light blondish hair with blue eyes.

We need to find her before Rumpel... oh boy..." Carley said.

Shrek then heard her whisper into Leah's ear.

"She wouldn't mind being with Rumpel.

She's one of his fan girls." Carley answered.

"I'm sure we'll find her." Shrek said.

* * *

But in the forest, Molly was in awe at being in Duloc but then something caught her eye as it was by a tree.

It was a golden egg but unlike eggs back in their world as it hadn't came from Rumpel's goose FiFi but she then picked it up gently but then she heard hoof steps as she saw somebody hug her as it was a certain mule.

"Donkey?

It's been a long while." she said.

"I know you!

You're Molly.

We went to the same cooking school.

What're you doing here girl?" he asked.

"My sister Carley and Leah came here.

Rumpel stole the resistance and we're trying to get them back.

Only when I used the necklace, we kind of got split up." she told him.

Donkey stared at her.

"Wow you're Carley's sister?

I know where theymight be.

They're probably at Shrek's place." he answered.

She nodded as she followed but then the egg began to crack.

"Wow breakfast!" Donkey said.

The blond haired girl rolled her eyes.

"No Donkey it's hatching." she said.

Something then emerged from it.

It was a baby dragon.

"Aww it's cute!" Molly said.

The baby dragon then nuzzled her as it was on her shoulders.

Dinkey was in awe as they went on their way to the swamp.

* * *

At the swamp, Shrek was amazed as they were talking about things but they then saw Donkey join him along with Molly but she was in more awe being in the swamp house as Carley chuckled along with Leah.

"I see you found a pet." Carley heard Leah say.

"Yeah it's a dragon.

It came from an egg I found in the forest." Molly answered.

Carley then stroked the dragon gently as it was making happy noises.

"What're you gonna call it?

How about Waffles?" Donkey suggested.

Shrek rolled his hazel eyes at the burro.

"I know what we should name him.

Amigo," Molly said.

"Amigo?

Why name it that?" Donkey asked.

"It means friend amigo." somebody said hissing.

Carley smiled seeing Puss as he was on Leah's shoulders.

She smiled knowing Leah liked him because he reminded her of her cats Mike and Sheba.

"I think it's a great name." Carley told her sibling.

Molly smiled at that.

But Shrek looked worried.

"We need to tell Artie about what's going on.

In case Rumpel tries to take over." Leah said.

Carley and Molly agreed along with Shrek.

"One problem guys.

Dragon's not here." Donkey said.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Carley said as Leah wondered.

"Maybe Amigo can help." she said.

"He's a baby dragon.

He probably can't fly yet or puny." Brogan said.

Shrek growled knowing Brogan had been cold and negative since the resistance had been captured.

"I think it'll work.

But I have another idea.

In our world we have hot air balloons or zeppelins that fly but are powered by fire.

Amigo could power one easily with his flame and then we could get to Far, Far Away easily." Carley said.

Leah and Molly liked this idea.

They then built a hot air balloon.

"Amigo it's time to use your fire." Molly said.

But they heard sad whine like growls.

"What's wrong with him?" Molly asked.

"He's scared." Carley answered.

Leah smiled as she knew that her friend understood dragon tongue.

It was something she did in Aria when being with dragons there.

"How does she know what Amigo's saying?" Molly asked.

Leah smiled at her question.

"She can do it because she does it in Aria everyday.

I think Amigo needs help." she answered.

"We need you to power this balloon.

We have to go to Far, Far Away to see Artie.

We have to warn him about Rumpel." carley translated for Molly.

The blond haired girl then heard Amigo make agrreing growls.

"He'll do it!" Carley said as they climbed in.

A huge blast of fire emitted from Amigo's mouth powering the hot air balloon as they were in awe.

They were on their way...


	3. Warning Artie

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope you like._**

* * *

The balloon landed in Far, Far Away the next morning as Shrek and the others were awoken as Leah smiled seeing Carley wake up but she was waking Molly up as Amigo was curled up next to her but it was cute but Molly yawned rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes we are.

Let's go to the castle." Carley answered

They then climbed out and were heading to the castle but Molly noticed people were staring as Leah knew this.

"Don't worry about them.

They're just curious about you.

They were like that with Carley and me." Leah said.

Shrek was sweating as he knew that Far, Far Away would possibly be under attack from Rumpel and a horde of witches.

They then saw Lillian with Fiona and Artie.

"We need to talk to Artie in private." Leah heard Carley say.

Molly was in awe hearing her sister talk like that to Lillian.

But the young sandy brown haired ruler smiled seeing them as he left with them in private as they headed to a room where they could be alone...

* * *

Artie was in awe listening to Shrek along with Carley and Leah explained the situation but he smiled seeing Carley but he was nervous as he was supposed to be visiting Worchester Academy where he attended but Shrek understood.

"Don't worry Artie, you'll be fine.

Besides we'll come with you." Shrek said.

"Molly and I should go with Artie.

Leah you and Shrek have to stay.

You guys are more awesome at battling Rumpel." Carley said.

Leah understood knowing her friend was right that the kingdom needed her and Shrek to stop Rumpel if he along with Baba and the witches should attack.

"Just be careful, okay?" she told Carley.

"Don't worry we will." she replied as they were at the docks.

She along with Molly followed Artie onto a huge boat that was very grand and royal.

Shrek watched nervously as the ship cast off from the docks..

He had a bad feeling...

* * *

Rumpel cackled as he saw that Artie had left the kingdom as an evil smile crossed his face but the smile grew wider as he saw that one of Shrek's human friends were with Artie as he had a plan.

"Baba go after them but capture the younger one with the blond hair." he ordered.

Cookie was stunned hearing that but wished there was something he could do.

He just watched the curly toed weirdo tend to his pet.

He knew Shrek and the others would come to help.

* * *

Artie was awake as the ship reached the harbour of Worchester Academy as Carley understood knowing that the others never treated him with much respect when he was a student here but they knew things probably changed but they then left the ship and walked onto the docks..

"This is it." Artie said.

They then entered the campus through the gates but others were staring and cheering as they crowded around Artie as the young sandy brown haired ruler smiled nervously as he wasn't used to this much attention.

But Carley saw somebody scowling at Artie.

It was Lance...


	4. Capturing Her

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope people like._**

**_Thanks to Rooz for her review._**

**_Yes Amigo is a cute baby dragon from what my sister Molly told me about him._**

**_He loves rat cakes according to her._**

**_There's a little jousting action going on._**

* * *

Artie wondered what Lance wanted after all these years but the knight smirked as he had a challenge he wanted the young King to join him in as Artie frowned hearing this.

"You know I'm no good at jousting Lance." Artie said.

"A real King wouldn't be scared of anything.

I guess you're a chicken." Lance replied.

Artie sighed knowing Lance wouldn't shut up unless he did it.

"Fine I accept your challenge." Artie answered.

Lance smirked in reply.

"Good.

Meet me at the jousting field in a hour." he replied.

Artie sighed as he saw Carley and Molly join him.

"You okat Artie?

You look stressed." Carley told him.

"I have to joust against Lance.

He challenged me to it.

I have to do this." he told them.

"Okay but be careful." Carley said.

"Thanks guys." Artie answered.

The siblings smiled as they headed over to the jousting field...

* * *

Baba cackled as she arrived at Worchester knowing that Artie and his human friends were here as she landed and heard cheering from the jousting field as Artie was nervous as Carley was helping him suit up for the joust but Amigo was making growling noises as he was excited making Molly laugh knowing he was curious about what was going on as she heard her older sister translate for her as Amigo nodded landing on Molly's shoulder.

She and Carley then went to the bleachers where the other students were watching as the joust began as Artie charged forward as Lance did the same as he knocked Lance off his horse as the students were amazed but Lance was angry getting back onto his horse.

"Wow you've gotten rusty Lance." Artie said to him.

"You just got lucky loser." Lance sneered.

Artie just ignored his comment remembering what Shrek had told him that night when on Merlin's island and smiled as he got back on his horse but Carley smiled hearing what Artie had said but they heard students run and scream as Artie saw witches in the bleachers as Carley pulled out a sword as she began fighting off witches along with Molly along with Amigo biting Baba and blowing smoke rings in their eyes but it wasn't enough as Baba grabbed Molly as Amigo tried attacking Baba but Baba used a spell to put them both to sleep as Carley watched rthem leave as Artie joined her.

"What happened?" Artie asked.

"Baba and her jerks showed up and took Molly.

We need to get her back before Rumpel does something." she said.

She then roared in anger.

"We should get back to Far, Far Away.

I'm sure Shrek and the others can help." he reassured her.

She nodded as they prepared to leave and got onto the boat...

* * *

Rumpel waited but saw Molly's eyes open as he was stunned seeing not fear in her eyes as a smile crossed her face as she saw he was wearing the Angry Wig as Cookie was in awe.

"Hey Rimpel.

Nice wig." the girl said.

Rumpel was getting annoyed.

"You're supposed to be scared of me!" he yelled.

She just laughed at him.

"Why would I be afraid of you?

I've always thought you were awesome!" she answered.

He gasped hearing that as nobody had ever told him this.

Cookie watched as Baba was about to hurt the child.

"Baba stop!

I like this kid.

You're not to hurt her." Rumpel ordered.

The ogre chef was stunned hearing this but had an idea.

He needed to wait until Rumpel was gone before telling her.


	5. Beginning To Melt His Heart

_**A/N**_

**_More of this and thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for their reviews._**

**_Rooz the reason she's not afraid of Rumpel is because she's a fan girl and plus he liked that she compliented the angry wig and himself._**

**_Trust me, she likes him and she's admitted it to me like last night but she doesn't like FiFi._**

**_I hope you guys enjoy._**

* * *

Cookie was surprised seeing Rumpel hadn't done anything mean to the kid he'd captured but was curious about the dragon on her shoulder as he heard it whine.

"Hey what's wrong with you?

How come you're chained up?" Molly asked.

"Because he did this to the rest of the movement.

I'm Cookie.

Who're you?" he asked.

"I'm Molly.

That's Amigo my pet dragon.

I think he's hungry." she said.

"What does he eat?

I got some chimmichongas." he told her.

She shook her head.

"He really likes ratcakes." she told him.

Cookie then found some in his apron as Amigo went crazy.

He laughed seeing the pet dragon jump up and down.

He then noticed one of the shackles was off his wrists.

"Do it again!" Cookie said.

"I'm not sure about this.

Rumpel could get mad." she answered.

"But you're his favourite!" Cookie replied.

But they then saw FiFi lunge at Amigo.

"Hey!" Molly said.

Cookie then kicked the goose.

Amigo then crawled onto Cookie's shoulder.

Rumpel was stunned seeing FiFi.

"Baby what happened to you?" he asked.

"He was attacking Amigo." Molly said.

Rumpel sighed as he could see she liked Amigo the way he loved FiFi.

"Look FiFi's sorry.

Sometimes she gets nuts around others.

I'mkind of like her Daddy." he told her.

"Well maybe you should teach her to behave." Molly said.

Rumpel was amazed hearing that.

He'd never met a kid like this.

Cookie then smiled seeing Amigo blowing smoke rings.

"Let's go." Rumpel said to her.

He was leading her away...

* * *

Shrek, Artie and Leah were stunned hearing that Baba had taken Molly but there was an evil smirk on Leah's face.

"Didn't you say she likes Rumpel?

I bet she's driving him crazy!" she said.

Shrek chuckled at her but knew Molly was okay.

"But we should go find Rumpel's lair.

He has the resistance as hostages." Artie told them.

Leah nodded as they prepared to leave as they used magic to find Rumpel's location but was having no luck.

They hoped that Rumpel wasn't hurting Molly or the resistance...

* * *

That night Cookie smiled seeing the blond haired eleven year old sneak into the room she was in eariler but he noticed she had the keys but was stunned seeing that Rumpel had given her the keys.

"You're not going to run away, right?" she asked.

"How can I when there's shackles around my feet?" he asked.

They then heard footsteps as it was Rumpel but was sleepwalking.

"We need to wake him up." Cookie said.

He then found a chmmichonga and threw it at Rumpel.

They then heard Rumpel wake up as he felt pain.

"A-Are you okay?

We were only trying to wake you up.

You were sleepwalking.

We didn't want you to get hurt." Molly said.

Rumpel was stunned hearing that.

"_Why is she like this?_

_She's my prisoner._

_She shouldn't be doing this._

_Why is she helping me?"_ Rumpel thought.

Baba then came in surprised seeing Rumpel with his prisoner.

"I'm okay Baba.

I was sleepwalking and she helped me wake up.

You've nothing to worry about." he told her.

Baba wondered if his hostage was melting his heart.

She then left him alone after Amigo growled.

Molly giggled at that as Rumpel blushed.

He sighed going to bed.

"I think he's not that evil.

He's adorable." she said.

Cookie rolled his eyes at her.

He hoped Shrek and the others were coming...


	6. Growing On Him

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope people like as I'm enjoying writing this._**

**_I hope Inyunaruto365 and Rooz like this._**

* * *

Artie smiled as he saw Snowgre join him and the others as they were planning to go to Rumpel's place but were still trying to find it and Snowgre sighed seeing Shrek tense up.

"What're you doing here?

I thought you were ruling over Snowia." Shrek said.

"Yeah but Leah told me what was going on and I wanted to help.

Besides it's okay." he answered.

Shrek sighed seeing Leah nod her head.

"Okay you can help." he told him.

Snowgre and Artie high-fived as they were good friends but he knew that Snowgre was very carried away sometimes.

Carley then had an idea as they saw Merlin appear.

"We need a little help.

We need to find Rumpel's location.

He kidnapped the resistance and my sister." she told him.

The sorceror understood as they followed him to his study...

* * *

Rumpel woke up earlier in the morning hearing laughter and growling and squeaking from the guest room as he was curious going in there but smiled seeing a certain blond haired girl with Amigo but saw FiFi behaving and not being nuts as Rumpel was amazed.

"Y-You trained my baby into behaving?

But how?" he asked as Molly laughed.

"I had a little help.

Besides I really like animals." she answered.

Rumpel was stunned as he got her to follow him into the kitchen.

She smiled as they were baking pancakes for breakfast.

She liked doing this but surprised Rumpel was enjoying this.

He had never done this before but had flour over him as she giggled.

"It looks like it snowed on you." she said.

Rumpel smiled wiping flour from him as the pancakes were ready.

He noticed they were good but was worried knowing Shrek and his friends would try to stop him.

She then saw him leave as he needed to talk to Baba and the witches.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"No you can't kiddo.

I have to talk to some friends in private." he answered.

She hoped he would return.

But Cookie knew that she had been enjoying Rumpel's company.

He had a bad feeling that Rumpel was planning to take over.

* * *

Leah was in awe as they were in Merlin's study but was trying out a wand making Shrek nervous knowing magic was something you shouldn't fool around with as she started acting like Harry Potter making Carley laugh but saw a blast of magic emit as she and the others ducked but Carley and Merlin stopped it by saying a spell.

"Aww I was having fun!" Leah said.

"I know Leah-chan that you like toying with Merlin's stuff.

But magic can get dangerous.

It takes a sorceror's apprentice to handle it." she said.

Leah saw Shrek smile at his friend's words.

He knewq she was Merlin's apprentice and casting spells at an advanced level.

"If she's Merlin's apprentice, how come she can't find Rumpel?" Donkey asked.

"Locator spells are still rough to learn.

Besides I'm teaching her them at the moment.

I'm going to need her help." Merlin answered.

Carley nodded as they stood above a crystal ball.

They then began chanting as an image appeared of Rumpel and Molly dancing to techno music as Leah laughed seeing Rumpel dance but Carley had a feeling that her sister had befriended Rumpel as she wasn't hurt and enjoying herself.

"That's odd.

Let's go." Leah said as they agreed.

Brogan was stunned at this as they left...

* * *

Rumpel was out of breath after dancing for many hours as Molly was drinking water but impresed by Rumpel's dancing style.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" he asked her.

"I used to go to dance classes." she answered.

He smirked but inside he was feeling a little guilty because he was taking over Far, Far Away but didn't have the heart to tell her as somehow they were becoming friends and he didn't want to ruin that but didn't want Baba and the witches to think he'd gone soft.

He sighed as he went to get lunch...


	7. Agreeing To Help

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review as I know she loves it along with Rooz. _**

**_I hope you guys enjoy._**

* * *

Brogan was nervous as he along with Shrek and the others as they climbed onto Dragon as Leah was getting excited but saw Carley wielding a wand as it was her apprentice wand that she used when casting spells and was hoping to use it on some witches but had a feeling that Rumpel wasn't all that evil as she smiled as she started talking in dragon tongue to Dragon which Donkey found odd as his wife took off.

Leah smiled as they were riding high but loving it but she had a feeling that her friend was thinking about Rumpel and his change of heart but knew that Brogan wouldn't understand and hoped he would...

* * *

Rumpel was nervous as he entered the Meeting Room where Baba and the other witches were waiting for him but they were wondering what was going on with him as he hadn't been planning about the takeover but they had a feeling that girl he was using as a hostage was getting to him and melting his ice cold heart but Rumpel shook.

"N-No she's not melting my heart!

We're still going to take over Far, Far Away as planned." he replied.

Baba wasn't so sure he was telling the truth but she had her own plan.

He sighed as he was talking to them but unaware Cookie was watching but the ogre chef could see that Rumpel was nervous and a little scared of the witches which was odd.

He then went to find Molly who was playing with Amigo.

She wondered what was wrong but Cookie would tell her later.

* * *

Later Rumpel was quiet as he was with FiFi but had bad feelings running through him as he felt his loyalties were conflicted as he wanted to take over Far, Far Away as planned but his hostage had melted his heart and they had became friends but he couldn't ruin this but didn't know what to do as he patted his pet goose.

"Sorry FiFi.

Daddy's just confused.

I know ever since Shrek foiled our plans, we've wanted to take over Far, Far Away but that little girl with her pet dragon comes along and somehow melts my heart and shows me compassion and friendship.

What am I supposed to do?" he said as the goose nuzzled him.

"Aww thanks.

I think I know what to do now." he answered.

An evil smile crossed his face.

"What're you planning Rumpel?

Are you really going to throw friendship away for being King?" he heard somebody say.

He turned around and saw Cookie standing there.

"I-I'm not taking over.

I've never known what friendship is like until _she_ came along.

She cares about me as a friend.

I'm just calling the witche's bluff until her sister and friends get here." Rumpel told him.

Cookie smiled hearing this.

"Too bad Brogi's not here.

He would love to have heard that." Cookie told him.

Rumpel nodded as he heard laughter and decided to join the fun...

* * *

Brogan was being antsy as Dragon landed at Rumpel's lair which was in the seedier parts of Far, Far Away but Rumpel had turned his cariage into a castle as Leah along with him and the others then snuck into it and into the dungeon where the other members of the resistance were as Brogan smiled seeing his fellow ogres in the dungeon cells but Carley then made keys using a spell as Brogan saw Shrek smile at his friend as the other ogres were happy to be free as they were making their signal.

"Wait guys!

I don't think Rumpel's evil anymore!" Leah said.

"What do you mean?

Of course he's evil!

He imprisoned us and trying to take over." Balzac said.

"Yeah but he changed thanks to my sister.

Let's go see her and Cookie." Carley told them.

They then left the dungeon...

* * *

Baba and the witches along with Brogan and the other ogres and Shrek and his friends were stunned seeing Rumpel playing video games with Molly as Carley smiled as Rumpel blushed seeing them stare.

"I knew it!

You have grown soft!" Baba yelled.

"N-No I haven't!

We're just hanging out!" Rumpel protested.

"Girls it's time we took over the kingdom!" Baba said.

The other witches agreed as they left but Baba tried to lunge at Molly.

But Rumpel stopped her using magic.

Shrek was stunned at that along with the others as the witches left.

Shrek then helped Rumpel up.

"W-Why're you helping me?" he asked.

"Even though before we were enemies, somebody showed you friendship and compassion helping you change.

We actually like this side of you." he told him.

"Yes Shrek-chan's right.

We're going to need help to beat those witches." Carley said.

Molly nodded in reply.

"Maybe Rumpel can help." she said.

Rumpel was stunned at this.

"I-I don't know if I can.

Besides Baba is stronger now." he replied.

"But we can.

We can beat them if we work together, we can." she said.

"Yeah she's right Rumpel." Leah said.

A smile crossed his face as he agreed.

It was strange.

A mixture of good feelings were running through him at his answer...


	8. Learning To Trust

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review as I like writing Rumpel as a good guy but they're trying to stop Baba and the witches from taking over Far, Far Away._**

**_I'm glad people are enjoying this._**

* * *

Later that night, Shrek and the others were staying at Rumpel's lair but Brogan wasn't trusting Rumpel even though he'd changed a little but he and the other members of the resistance were training at night along with Leah as she was doing karate and sparring against Brogan as she was wearing armour and battle gear but Rumpel sighed as he knew that Brogan and the others didn't trust him except for the blond haired girl that trusted him along with her sister but noticed that she was shy compared to his friend.

He was thinking about how they could stop Baba and the witches as he saw Shrek approach but he was nervous remembering that they were enemies but for some reason there was no anger or hate in his hazel eyes which stunned Rumpel.

"Don't worry Rumpel I won't hurt you.

Besides your going good is a good thing." he told him.

"Yeah but your friends still don't trust me." he replied.

"They will but you need to show them.

Earn their trust." he told him.

Rumpel liked the idea as he wanted to train but decided to use magic against Baba and the witches which Shrek thought was a good idea but saw him growl in hunger.

"Go get something to eat." Shrek told him.

He agreed as he left the room.

He knew he needed to get the others to trust him but saw Leah drinking Coke.

She was wondering what was on his mind as he sighed.

"I want to help stop Baba as it was my fault.

Brogan and the others don't trust me but I need to gain their trust.

I don't know how." he answered.

"You may not have earned Brogan's trust but you earned my trust.

Carley's too after how you took good care of Molly.

Deep down you're a good person.

You can use this to help us." she said.

"You're right.

But I need to find a way to defeat Baba.

She probably took over by now." he said.

Leah nodded smiling as she agreed.

She then saw him leave to check on Molly as he found her sleeping with Amigo nuzzling her.

He smiled as he was finding courage to destroy Baba.

* * *

Baba cackled as she had been watching Rumpel's lair and saw that Brogan and the others had been training and figuring out how to defeat her and her fellow witches but one of them had left to help Rumpel and the others as she didn't want to take over Far, Far Away but hoped Rumpel's friends would trust her but she knew that Rumpel was having trouble getting Shrek's friends to trust him but knew it would work as he'd turned good and wanted to stop Baba as she landed and entered Rumpel's castle through a window and saw Rumpel stop her but stunned seeing a witch had dared to enter.

"Are you helping Baba?" he demanded.

"No I'm not Rumple.

I never wanted to help her.

I'm Elphaba." she told him.

Rumpel smiled knowing he could trust her as he knew that Shrek's friends wouldn't trust her knowing she was a witch and thought she was helping Baba but he would explain to them.

She smiled knowing he was a good person deep down.

He blushed as he kind of liked her.

He then let her sleep in a guest room.

He then decided to get some sleep himself...

* * *

Rumpel awoke as he was having bad dreams but shook them away and hoped that Baba hadn't taken over Far, Far Away yet but then saw Merlin show up as he was helping them along with Morgana as they could use their powerful magic on Baba and the witches but he smiled evilly as he went to have breakfast and hoped things would be okay as he saw Cookie making breakfast in the kitchen.

He also now trusted Rumpel after seeing him change for good.

"Who's that?" he asked him.

"This is Elphaba.

She may be a witch but we can trust her like you trusted me." Rumpel told him.

He understood as he had made eggs for them.

Leah smiled hearing Rumpel explain about Elphaba.

She knew that she could trust her.

"She will be a powerful ally fighting Baba." she said.

"I think Rumpel likes her." Cookie said.

Carley agreed with her.

They knew they could do this.

She then went to train with Merlin...

He smiled as they were training.

She was learning how to do powerful spells they could use on Baba.

But Rumpel was nervous as he had an idea.

He would wait until after she finished training.

* * *

Carley was in awe hearing Rumpel explain what he wanted to do as she understood knowing he wanted to help stop Baba and her witches as a smile crossed her face knowing Merlin would be happy her teaching somebody what he had taught her.

"Sure Rumpel I'll help you learn more spells.

We could learn together." she said smiling.

Rumpel smiled.

"I'd like that a lot." he answered.


	9. Trusting Them

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and thanks as usual go to Inyunaruto365._**

**_She's awesome._**

* * *

Brogan was in awe as he was watching Rumpel along with Leah's friend learning magic from Merlin and having fun but the leader didn't trust him even though Shrek and his human friends did trust him along with that blond haired girl with her dragon but the others trusted Shrek and his friends on Rumpel especially after how Leah had told them how Rumpel hadn't hurt Molly after having Baba capture her and she'd melted his heart but he was still nervous and held a grudge.

Shrek sighed as he had been training in combat with Leah and the others as he trusted Rumpel and knew he was good now and wouldn't hurt or double cross them like before.

He then saw Morgana teaching Molly some basic spells as she wanted the child to be her apprentice as he smiled seeing Amigo watch in excitement.

He chuckled knowing the dragon was like her eager to learn.

He hoped this would work as both Rumpel and Carley were tired from training.

Rumpel smiled with confidence this time remembering what they were talking about in training.

He was feeling better than he had in a while.

Leah then joined them but Rumpel saw Brogan still didn't trust him.

It didn't matter as he still had some friends.

But he understood that it wouldn't be easy as they remembered what he'd done when trying to take over the kingdom like Baba was doing now but knew now that friendship was better than taking over as he went to be alone for a while as Leah saw him go off and went after him.

* * *

Rumpel was sitting under a tree in the forest as he was sad about what had happened but knew things would be okay and that Baba would lose to them once they helped but he sighed looking up at the blue sky and at cloud shapes as he saw Leah there and wondered what she was doing here but stunned hearing she was worried about him.

"You took off without telling anybody.

You're part of the team now.

You can trust us." she said.

He idn't respond or give her eye contact.

She understood as she was like that around new people.

"You need to learn to trust us." she said to him.

He then nodded in reply as he was shy.

He then decided to stay there for a while.

She then left him but returned to the others.

She hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Brogan then was fighting off witches along with the others but Leah then wondered what they were doing here but saw Rumpel show up using magic as he was using it to beat them as Brogan was stunned seeing him do this but guessed the others were right about Rumpel going good and smiled seeing the other witches leave but Elphaba saw Rumpel faint as she ran to his side but hoped he would be okay...


	10. Feeling Good To Be Good

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope you like but I'm surprised that people are liking this very much as I'm enjoying writing it but Rumpel is falling for Elphaba which we don't know if it's a good or bad thing c#onsidering theyre trying to stop Baba and the other witches._**

**_Pretty ironic huh?_**

**_Thanks go to Inyunaruto365 for her review and I hope you like._**

* * *

Rumpel then woke up in his room but was wondering how he'd gotten there but was in pain but then he remembered how he'd protected Elphaba and the others using that soell Carley had taught him but he then heard footsteps as he saw somebody approach as it was Elphaba but there was worry on her face as she had thought she wouldn't see him ever again.

In a strange way, she was falling for him in Love but she was trying to deny those feelings yet it was happening to her.

"Hey you okay?" she heard Rumpel ask.

She nodded in reply as she then wanted to try something as she began to chant as magic surrounded him but it was healing him and restoring his magical strength but he felt better as the spell ended but a smile crossed both their faces which was a rare thing as they never really smiled a lot but they liked being with each other.

But Elphaba knew that she had to hide these feelings until after they destroyed Baba and the witches because she was a witch even though she was good and helping them but Rumpel understood as he agreed to her little promise but sighed as he went to get something to eat.

* * *

Shrek was in awe along with the others seeing Rumpel join them as he and the others thought he was down for good but he and Brogan were wrong as he saw Leah sparring against Gretchen but she stopped seeing Rumpel was still alive but she smiled seeing Molly hug him knowing she'd been worried about him along with Elphaba but Rumpel was stunned as nobody had let him know they were worried about his well-being before but liked it as he broke the hug.

I'm glad to see you too kid.

Wait where's Amigo?" he said.

"He's playing with FiFi.

They've kind of became good friends." Molly replied.

Rumpel smiled but was worrying about what Baba and the other witches were doing right now but were probably ruinug Far, Far Away but he knew Shrek and the others wouldn't let that happen as he needed to think about things as Cookie saw him leave but understood as he needed some time alone to think.

He hoped he'd be okay...

* * *

Baba wasn't happy that Rumpel and the others had survived that attack but were planning something special for when they met when trying to stop them but she knew that Elphaba had betrayed them and she couldn't forgive that as she was planning to make sure that she would suffer along with Rumpel and his friends but she cackled hearing this along with her fellow witches...

* * *

Rumpel sighed as he was sitting under that tree again but was thinking as he was worried about what Baba and the witches might do to Far, Far Away and it's people but it was strange how recently he'd learned to care about others and have feelings because he remembered before when his heart was as cold as ice but wondered if somebody had tried to reach out to him and befriend him, he would learn to care for others but his train of thought was broken hearing footsteps but was surprised seeing Shrek there as he wondered what he was doing here.

"The others were worried about you and I wanted to make sure you were okay." he said.

Rumpel nodded but wasn't giving him eye contact but the ogre understood knowing this was awkward for Rumpel as they used to be enemies but Rumpel had changed for the better and understood that it would take time for him to trust him like the others had but he was thinking about yesterday.

"Why did you save us last night with that spell?" Shrek asked.

"B-Because my friends were in danger and I had to help.

I didn't want to lose them.

Especially not to Baba and her witches.

It's just awkward but good.

I like these feelings of helping and friendship.

Nobody ever cared about me before." he answered.

Shrek's expression softened more hearing that.

"Yeah I like you better this way.

But I know how you feel.

I've been there too." he replied.

Rumpel nodded as he had an idea.

They then went back to join the others.


	11. A Failed Attempt To Stop Baba

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for their reviews._**

**_I hope you like._**

* * *

Rumpel sighed as he was learning karate from Brogan and the others as they were teaching him after Shrek had persuaded them to teach him but they could tell he was on the good side now and nothing would change this.

They then saw him do a kick but magic emitted from him making them laugh but Leah smiled seeing this.

She knew that Rumpel liked Elphaba but knew that they were trying to hide their feelings because she was a witch but it didn't matter as she saw Merlin and Morgana training but she saw Rumpel storm off after being laughed at.

She then went after him...

* * *

Elphaba had returned from spying on Baba and the others but Shrek and the others saw she was injured as Rumpel was nervous seeing her like this as he then placed a hand gently on her as he used his magic to heal her but she blushed at this as Amigo was blowing smoke rings but they giggled at how cute this little moment was as Rumpel left them alone but Elphaba understood.

"Why does he always do that?

We are his friends now, right?" Molly asked.

Leah nodded as Elphaba went after him but found him upset.

She wanted to comfort him but saw tears and couldn't because of her allergy.

She saw Rumpel wipe tears away from his eyes.

"Yes I was crying.

What's it to you?" he said.

"I was worried about you.

The others thought you didn't trust them.

You're just sad." she told him.

He nodded as he knew that he'd proved himself.

He then left with her as he had an idea.

They had to go to Far, Far Away..

* * *

Elphaba was stunned at his idea but thought it was dangerous as it involved taking on Baba but it would be worth it if they could stop her now but the witch had a feeling that they needed the others to defeat Baba and the witches but Rumpel knew it would work as he had the Pied Piper's flute with him and it was set to the Witch setting but gave Elphaba ear plugs.

She smiled knowing what it could do as he and her began to walk up Romeo Drive.

The other witches were stunned seeing both him and Elphaba here as he began playing as they began dancing making Elphaba laugh as Rumpel smiled but then he saw them stop as Elphaba saw Baba had the flute.

"You thought you could stop me?

You're wrong!" she said as she tied Rumpel up in chains.

Elphaba then left but promised to rescue Rumpel...


	12. Rescuing Rumpel

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and thanks so much to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for their reviews and sorry to keep everyone waiting but I was on vacation all weekend but we're back and I 've had ideas all weekend along with my sister but now I'm ready to write more._**

**_I hope you guys like._**

* * *

Fiona and the others saw Elphaba return but with sadness in her dark eyes as they wondered why she was sad but Leah had a feeling something bad had happened to Rumpel as the green skinned witch nodded.

"We used the Piper's flute like we planned but..." she said.

"But what?" Cookie asked her.

"They took him and Baba took the flute.

I was going to rescue him but there's too many witches and we need him, well I need him.

Will you guys help me?" she asked .

"Of course we will Elphie we're friends." Carley said.

Shrek and the others agreed in reply as Elphaba smiled.

"Thank you guys." Elphaba replied.

They began to plan...

* * *

Rumpel was feeling bad as he was in a cage yet again but was in agony from being beaten up by witches but he hoped the others would come to help him and stop Baba and the others but his head was full of thoughts and he needed to relax as the others would come to rescue him but had to be patient but was crying in a long time.

He always acted tough but deep down he had a heart and cared about others as he sighed hearing Baba and the others cackling about him but it didn't matter as he deserved this but wished he hadn't let revenge cloud him and darken his heart but he sighed sniffling as he had no idea that Elphaba had been watching from his castle and was angry and wanted to go there but Shrek stopped her along with Brogan.

"I know you want to help him but it's too dangerous.

Baba and the others could hurt you." Merlin said.

The green skinned witch sighed calming down knowing he was right.

But Leah and the others had a plan as they would sneak into the castle and rescue Rumpel but Shrek and the other ogres were nervous knowing Baba had the Pied Piper's flute and could use it to make them dance and ruin the plan.

"Don't worry it won't happen Shrek-chan.

We'll make sure of it." Carley told him.

He smiled hugging her.

He knew she was right but there was worry on Morgana's face as she ran up.

"What's wrong?" Shrek asked her.

"Her sister went to rescue Rumpel." she said.

He saw her pointing at Carley as she understood knowing her sister cared about Rumpel and wanted to help him but it was dangerous for the younger girl to go and try to do this on her own.

"We can go after her." Brogan said as Shrek agreed.

"We should just go Brogan.

There's no point in the whole movement going.

Let's move out." Shrek replied.

Brogan nodded as Cookie saw the black and red haired girl shiver in worry as Shrek and Leah understood but Leah would help her until they came back but they understood as they left but Cookie saw worry in the girl's eyes as she wanted to be alone for a while.

* * *

Molly smiled as she and Amigo had snuck into the dungeon undetected and hoped that none of the witches were watching but heard fighting as she had a feeling some of their friends were distracting the witches as Amigo had the keys as she smiled.

"Thanks Amigo.

Let's rescue Rumpel before Baba and the others catch us." she said.

The dragon nodded in reply as they came to Rumpel's cell but found him asleep and badly hurt as she saw him wake up as the door opened but he was stunned seeing her and Amigo there.

"W-What're you doing here kid?

This is dangerous!" he told her.

"I know but we couldn't leave you here.

You're our friend." she told him.

Rumpel understood as they saw Shrek and Brogan enter but were stunned seeing Rumpel hurt like this as Shrek had him in his arms but Molly followed them as the witches were distracted but returned to the lair safe but Elphaba ran to Shrek seeing Rumpel hurt as she was shaking with rage but he was stunned seeing others cared about him as she held him in her arms as she took him to tend to his wounds but Leah was relieved seeing Molly wasn't hurt but the young girl knew her older sister was upset but the blond haired eleven year old saw her training with Merlin.

But she was worried about Rumpel as they were good friends but Merlin assured her things would be fine.


	13. Expressing Her Feelings

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for their reviews. **

* * *

Rumpel's eyes opened as he saw Elphaba tending to his wounds but was stunned seeing her help him but she smiled knowing that she cared about him deeply as he was sad but she understood seeing he'd been through a lot especially being a prisoner but she hugged him gently.

"I do like you Rumple.

Even though some people are still mad at you.

I know you're changing for good." she told him.

"I-I know you do like me Elphaba.

Nobody in my entire life truly cared about me." he answered.

She smiled sadly as she stroked his head but she was blushing.

Merlin smiled as he knew that she liked Rumpel and couldn't tell anybody.

He then smiled seeing her with Rumpel.

She could tell that Rumpel had a heart.

He then heard Brogan and the others planning.

But he saw Shrek leave as he was worried.

He was thinking about what could happen if they didn't defeat Baba and the witches and didn't want to imagine what the kingdom would be like if they ruled it but he sighed taking a deep breath but smiled seeing Carley meditating along with Leah as they were focusing on being in a happy place but he saw their eyes open as he was sitting beside them but wondered what they were doing.

"We were just being in a happy place right now.

We were stressed out and Merlin showed us how to." Leah said.

He smiled knowing that they were stressed about Baba and the witches and knew they didn't have to help but wanted to which made him and the others happy but he saw Elphaba was very quiet as she had let Rumpel sleep for a while but needed to talk to somebody but wasn't sure about telling Shrek but smiled seeing Carley as she could trust her.

2Let's go somewhere and talk." she said as the black and red haired girl agreed.

They then headed to the room where Rumpel was as they were sitting on the floor on throw cushions as the green skinned woman understood knowing that she understood how it felt to be alone and then finding a friend you could trust and care about deeply.

"You feel that way about Rumpel?

He's like a good friend to you.

Somebody you can trust.

I know how you feel like me with Leah.

We fit together like you and Rumpel.

Maybe you should tell him how you feel." Carley said.

"B-But he could hate me!

I'm a witch like Baba and the others." Elphaba said.

"You may be a witch but you're talented.

I know with Rumpel, you'll mke good at last." she answered.

Elphaba smiled knowing she was right as they left because they were hungry and joined Shrek and the others but found Morgana with Molly teaching her and Amigo to use magic together as they were having fun.

They hoped things would be okay as they would be able to defeat Baba and the other witches as nothing could tear them apart as long as they stood together but were very quiet.

They hoped things would be okay as they kept training.

But later Elphaba smiled as she remembered what Carley had told her about telling Rumpel her feelings about him as she went to see how he was doing but saw him asleep as she decided to tell him later as she kissed him on the cheek.

She blushed as she left an note for him when he woke up but Baba saw this and had entered the lair as she attacked Shrek and the others but Leah was using jutsu while both Carley and Molly were using their magic while Amigo was helping.

Baba then smiled seeing Carley but lunged for her but Leah had seen this and used jutsu to protect her but Carley smiled at this as she hugged her but she saw Baba leave as they cheered but Shrek and Brogan weren't sure this was over but they would prepare to defeat Baba once and for all along with the witches but knew Elphaba would be upset...

* * *

Rumpel was stunned reading the note that Elphaba had left as it showed her true feelings about him but he smiled as nobody had ever told him they cared about him like that as happy tears were in his eyes as he knew that she hated water but he would tell her later when they were together but hoped things would be okay as he fell asleep again...


	14. Preparing The Attack

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more._**

**_Sorry for not updating this in a long while._**

**_I was working on other fics._**

* * *

Baba was annoyed that Rumpel and his friends were standing their ground against her and the witches but were leaving Far, Far Away but were going to Baba's lair in the forest but hoped that Rumpel and the others wouldn't find her and the witches.

They then left but had created damage to the kingdom as Artie had been upset seeing his kingdom ruined but hoped that things would be okay but hoped the kingdom could be healed somehow.

He was relieved that Baba and her friends had left.

* * *

Shrek and the others were stunned seeing Far, Far Away in turmoil as they had a feeling that Baba and the witches had done this to the kingdom but found Artie waiting for them but he then saw Carley hold her hand out in front of her.

"What're you going to do?" Brogan asked.

"She's going to heal the kingdom." Leah answered.

Molly and the others gave her a strange look.

"Healus." Carley said as Arian magic emitted from her hand.

Artie and the others watched as magic began blanketing the kingdom and fixing the damage that the witches had caused as they were in awe after the magic had faded and Far, Far Away was back to normal.

Leah saw her best friend fall to her knees exhausted.

"She's okay.

Doing that kind of spell made her exhausted but she'll be fine." she said.

Artie then hugged Carley.

"Thank you." he whispered.

A shy smile crossed her face as they broke the hug.

But Shrek was in awe and so was Rumpel at what had happened.

But Leah had a feeling a certain dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior was proud of her for healing Far, Far Away but she wondered if she could do that on Baba and the witches.

But they decided to go into the castle.

Artie was quiet as he watched them explore the castle.

* * *

Artie sighed as he was alone standing on a balcony as he was worrying about what would happen if they couldn't stop Baba and the witches and saw somebody was there as he saw Leah join him.

"The others were worried about you.

You weren't ay dinner.

Something bothers you?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"Yeah I'm worried.

About Far, Far Away.

What if we can't stop the witches?" he asked.

Leah understood as she knew being King meant taking care of the kingdom and it's people.

"Don't worry Artie.

We'll kick their butts." she said.

He nodded as he hugged her.

He then saw Elphaba come.

"I found where Baba is hiding." she answered.

Artie and Leah then joined them in the throne room.

Rumpel was quiet as he and the others were listening to Elphaba tell them where Baba and the others were and how they could defeat them if they worked together but Artie decided not to go with them to the forest but Carley was staying at the castle as well but she knew Leah and the others could do it along with the resistance but he sighed knowing they were leaving in the morning.

Elphaba saw that Rumpel had ran off after their meeting.

She needed to know what was wrong with her boyfriend.

* * *

Rumpel was in the town square sitting outside the castle on the fountain but he knew that she couldn't go near the fountain because of her allergy to water but he joined her but she saw sadness in his eyes.

"Why did you run off like that?" she asked.

"I was scared.

This whole thing is my fault.

When we meet them in the forest later, I have to face Baba.

I know you want to stop me but I have to stop her." he said.

Elphaba nodded in reply.

"I understand.

But we can help you." she said.

He agreed as they returned to the castle.


	15. In The Forest

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope you like._**

**_Thanks to Rooz for her review._**

* * *

Rumpel woke up early but snuck out of the room he was sharing with Elphaba as he was going to Baba's place in her forest but hoped Shrek and the others would understand but he had made it into the hallway when he heard footsteps.

"What're you doing?" Cookie asked.

Rumpel was nervous knowing that the ogre chef would tell Shrek and the others and they would go after him and he couldn't let them get hurt because of him.

"I-I'm going to Baba's.

I have to stop her." he said.

"You're crazy boy.

You can't do this alone." she said.

Rumpel then left but the female ogre chef went to get the others as Brogan was already up but was nervous as they went to wake the others so they could go after Rumpel.

* * *

Shrek woke up groggily after being shaken awake by Cookie and Leah as he wondered what was going on but was stunned hearing that Rumpel had left already to go fight Baba.

"This isn't good!

We need to go now.

Wake up the others so we can go." he said.

Leah nodded seeing Brogan blow through his ears making the signal as the resistance awoke as they wondered what was wrong as Molly was with Leah but Amigo was on her shoulders.

"We must go now." Leah told them as they agreed...

* * *

Rumpel was nervous as he made his way through Baba's forest but was nervous because he knew that she and her fellow witches would kill him or imprison him but he had to so the others wouldn't get hurt.

He knew that they would come but he then heard cackling as witches surrounded him.

"Look it's the traitor!

Baba will be happy to see him." they said.

One of them then wrapped chains around him as they flew through the air.

They then went to the castle where Baba was.

She was stunned seeing they had Rumpel.

"Good work girls." she said.

She then put him in a cage.

He was nervous but wasn't afraid.

"The others will come." he said.

* * *

Shrek was nervous as he knew that Baba probably had gotten stronger but knew that he and the others could find a way to stop them but were making their way through Baba's forest but Leah spotted the castle as they were in awe.

"Let's go.

We can sneak in." she said as Brogan agreed.

But Leah gasped seeing a pair of familiar dark eyes.

Shrek wondered why she was smiling.

He understood smiling.

"What's so funny?" Cookie asked.

"Nothing." they said.

Brogan shook his head as they snuck in but Shrek saw that Rumpel was in a cage as he left to get him out but suddenly witches surrounded them as Leah and the others prepared to fight but then Leah saw blasts of magic.

She knew who they belonged to but wondered what she was doing here.

But then they saw a knight in jet black armour with a cape and gold heart crests on his helmet and armoured chest.

Leah smiled knowing who it was.

"Who's that?" Molly asked.

"That's Jen.

He comes from Aria." she told her.

The eleven year old with blonde hair remembered hearing her sister talk about Aria and knew it was her kingdom but was amazed seeing the Arian Knight.

"Where is our Queen?" Jen asked.

Leah knew he was talking about Carley.

"She's at Far, Far Away with Artie.

Ogre Child's here too, right?" she answered.

He nodded as he knew his wife was helping Shrek.

"We should go inside there and help." Leah told them.

Jen agreed as they entered.


	16. Promise Of Friendship

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope you guys like._**

**_Thank you to Rooz, Inyunaruto365 and Randomangel15 for reviewing._**

**_Yeah I update fast as I have ideas for chapters._**

**_I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Shrek was relieved as he was in the dungeon seeing Rumpel but was trying to break the lock but Rumpel was nervous as there was a magical lock on the cell door as he was trying to figure out how to break it.

He then saw a familiar blast of magic as a dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior in a suit of silver armour showed up as Rumpel was nervous seeing her as her long tendril like black hair covered her dark eyes.

"I came to help you along with Jen.

Our Highness said Rumpel is good now." she said.

"Yes Ogre Child he is.

Can you break the lock?" Shrek answered.

She nodded as she held out a silver armoured hand in front of her as she was focusing as Demonix emitted from her hands as it broke the lock making her smile broadly as Shrek was in awe along with Rumpel.

He then saw the door open but Rumpel walked out and heard sounds of fighting.

They saw Leah and the others fighting Baba and the others.

Shrek smiled seeing Jen kick witch butt.

He then saw Leah use her jutsu.

Molly was using spells that Merlin had taught her.

Amigo was helping by biting witches.

Leah smiled as she saw the others help out.

Baba was powerless as Rumpel went to face her.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Shrek asked him.

"I-I have to do this.

It was my fault this started." he told him.

Shrek nodded as he saw him leave.

He hoped that Rumpel was right.

* * *

Baba was stunned seeing Rumpel there as she had locked him in the dungeon and placed a magical spel on the lock but he smiled knowing that she and the witches were losing but he knew that Shrek and the others were taking care of Baba's friends as he saw a blast emit from Baba's hand but blocked it as he cackled like he used to when tricking people with his deals.

"You'll never win Rumpel!

Just give up!" she said.

Rumpel then focused as he remembered the powerful spell that Merlin had taught him as he began chanting as Baba was stunned hearing it as magic began to emit from his hands.

She then was nervous sensing the magic.

"No!" she yelled as she was defeated.

Rumpel smiled as she vanished.

He then went to find the others...

* * *

Cookie was worried as she and the others had returned to the swamp but Brogan was still out cold from the battle as he was exhausted but Leah understood as she knew how much Brogan meant to her but Jen and Ogre Child had returned to Aria already but Artie was nervous seeing how beaten up his friends were as Shrek understood.

"We'll be fine Artie.

Besides Baba's gone.

That means the witches won't cause trouble." he said.

The young King nodded in reply.

He knew that Shrek was right as he saw the others.

He then left but then decided to stay.

They were like family to him.

He then went to help Cookie.

* * *

Leah along with Shrek and Carley were sitting in the swamp house drinking Hapanese herbal tea but were quiet yet relieved that Baba and the others were gone and things could go back to normal but Shrek had a feeling they were worried about going back to their own world.

He knew that things were different in their world compared to this one but knew they liked being here and knew they would be busy if they went back to their own world.

"Don't worry guys.

Besides you can come anytime.

You guys have kept the necklaces for a long while.

As long as you have those, you'll never be able to leave.

Besides we would miss you guys.

Brogan thought something bad because you guys didn't come back for many years.

But you so proved him wrong once you returned.

I hope you guys come back." he told them.

Both females nodded.

"We'll come back." Leah said to him.

Carley nodded.

"We're friends.

We'll come back, we promise.

Besides you guys rock." she answered.

A smile crossed his face at that.

But Merlin saw the charms glow knowing that they were reacting to the emotional energy from the humans that wore them and knew that their emotions made their magic stronger but he hoped things would be better as the days went on.


	17. Proposing

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope people like._**

**_I'm playing with the idea of writing a sequel to this._**

**_I have an idea for it._**

**_But maybe Elphaba and Rumpel should get married._**

* * *

Merlin saw Brogan and the others leave as they were returning to their camp but he saw Elphaba and Rumpel sitting outside having a picnic but they were blushing and holding hands but Leah was playing with the triplets but they were running around like crazy but Molly smiled as she and Amigo were helping her.

She then saw Fiona was gone but had gone to see Artie but Shrek was with her sister and Cookie as the ogre chef was staying for a while.

"Maybe they should get married." Carley said.

Cookie was stunned hearing this as she knew that Elphaba and Rumpel loved each other but hoped things would be okay.

But she had a feeling something bothered the young adult.

Shrek then saw her leave the swamp house to be alone.

He had to find out what was wrong.

Cookie nodded cooking...

* * *

Rumpel was very nervous as he was trying to propose to Elphaba as he wanted to tell her he wanted to marry her and was afraid but had a ring for her but sighed seeing Elphaba with the others as he joined them as this could wait but Leah noticed something was bothering him and he didn't want to tell but she could tell that he was worried about telling her.

She then went with him so they could talk but she was surprised hearing that he wanted to marry her but was finding it hard to tell her but was nervous as he wanted to tell her.

"Don't worry Rumpel you'll find a way." she answered.

He nodded in reply.

He knew she was right.

An idea came into his head...

* * *

Shrek was quiet as he was with Carley but he knew something was bothering her and knew it was about returning to their own world as he understood.

"I-I don't want to forget you.

That's what will happen if we go back." she said.

"I know you won't.

Maybe you can stay here for a while.

Leah too if she wants." he said.

A small smile grew on her face.

"I'll think about it." she said.

They then heard excited screaming as they went to the house and saw a ring on Elphaba's finger and knew that Rumpel had proposed to her successfully as they were excited.

She hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Leah was stunned hearing from Shrek about what was bothering Carley but she understood knowing that they belonged here but had to go back to their world as soon as Elphaba and Rumpel were married but would return when they felt like it but was quiet as she went to help Shrek and the others with dinner.

She hoped that they would return as their friends would miss them as they saw Molly playing with the triplets as Amigo was playing with the Dronkeys but sighed as Carley was with Merlin learning about things like more spells.

He had been telling her about the necklaces and how emotional energy made the magic stronger and that sadness made the magic weak and he was feeling sadness right now but understood as she loved this world more than the one she and Leah along with her sister came from but knew she could come here anytime as long as she had the necklace.

He saw Artie was watching but the sorceror saw him blush.

"Merlin is something wrong?" Carley asked him.


	18. Getting Hitched

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more of the story._**

**_I hope people like._**

**_It's a little quiet on the review front._**

* * *

Rumpel was nervous as he woke up that morning as a few days had passed and the day of his and Elphaba's wedding was here but he was nervous as he left the room he and Elphaba were in at his lair as he needed some advice and saw Artie and Shrek awake.

"Hey you okay?

Today's the big day huh?

You're nervous right?" Shrek asked.

Eumpel nodded in reply.

"I-I'm nervous.

Is it nervous to feel this way?" he answered.

Shrek nodded.

"Aye it's normal.

You and Elphaba love each other right?" he answered.

Rumpel nodded.

"Yeah but this is a big step." he answered.

They understood.

"Yeah but you're not going to be alone.

The others and us are going to help you.

It's what being part of a family is all about." Artie said.

Rumpel was stunned hearing this.

He then decided to agree with them.

He knew that Elphaba and him would be a good couple.

But he saw Artie get excited seeing Leah.

"Is Carley awake yet?" he asked.

"In a while but why?" she asked.

"N-No reason." he replied blushing.

Shrek gasped seeing this.

He had a feeling he had a crush on her since they returned and after she'd used her and Ogre Child's Ogreix and hadn't been able to tell her but the ogre male sighed.

"You have feelings for her, right?" he asked.

He nodded blushing.

Leah understood hearing footsteps.

"What's going on?" Molly asked.

"Nothing." Leah answered.

The eleven year old saw her give Artie a look.

She shook her head as they went to the dining room.

They were excited about the wedding today.

"We should get into our wedding clothes." Artie said.

Leah nodded remembering the other day when Raul had been doing fittings on them for the clothes they were to wear but remembered that Shrek had gotten stuck in the tux he'd been wearing.

Leah then left after eating breakfast as she went to her and Carley's room.

She hoped that her friend was okay.

* * *

Carley's eyes opened as she heard the door open as she was sitting on the huge bed but Leah was happy seeing her awake but knew that she was excited as she sat on the bed beside her.

She was dressed in a tux which she knew the others would find strange but she didn't care as she had always wanted to wear one like some of her friends but Carley smiled as she was getting dressed in clothes as she was going to get breakfast.

"I'll see you in a while Leah-chan." she said leaving.

Leah knew Artie would be happy seeing her in the dining room.

She then went downstairs to join the others.

But she smiled seeing Shrek and the others in their wedding garb.

"Where's Carley?" Molly asked her.

"She's getting breakfast and then she's getting dressed.

You know what she's like when she doesn't eat." Leah told her.

"Yeah that's true." she replied.

They then went to do their own things.

* * *

Elphaba was in her and Rumpel's room getting ready but was wearing a black wedding dress even if she was the bride but had used magic to make it as Raul had suggested she wear pink which the witch hated but smiled seeing Rumpel as he kissed her.

She smiled at this but had an idea.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I could use my magic to make you taller." she said.

He smiled.

"Thanks Elphie but I like being my normal height." he told her.

She understood as she hugged him as it was alnost time.

* * *

Artie was stunned seeing Carley in a punky black dress with green tassles and biker boots with studs which Raul had came up with as it suited her personality but he loved this as she blushed at the young king.

"T-Thanks Artie." she answered.

"No problem.

You look beauitful." he said.

He had no idea that Leah was watching.

He sighed as they knew that the wedding would be starting.

"We should hustle." she said as she and Carley left.

Artie just followed after them and decided not to take the carriage.

He hoped Lillian would understand.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the happy couple left the church but were heading back to the castle along with their friends to get ready for the wedding reception later that night but Leah saw Artie warching Carley with Shrek.

She was telling him about dragon racing, a popular new sport in Aria and he was curious.

"Shrek's right.

You do have feelings for her.

Why don't you tell her?" she said.

"Because I'm afraid of getting rejected.

Plus we live in two different worlds.

It just wouldn't work out." he said.

Leah felt bad for him.

"Maybe you should try.

I know she won't reject you." she answered.

He nodded but saw a dragon appear but it had came from Aria.

Artie then found himself on the back of it but didn't care.

He had that toasty feeling he got around her.

"What're we doing?" he asked.

"Dragon racing." she answered.

Artie then held on tight as they were going faster than a speeding bullet along with Dragon as Shrek was on her back racing against them but were having fun as anything went in dragon racing but were having a lot of fun.

* * *

Later Artie along with Shrek and Carley were sitting outside in the forest but he noticed that Artie was quiet as he saw Carley looking up at the clear blue skies and at cloud shapes but the ogre male smiled as he knew she was day dreaming about things especially Aria but he noticed Artie was acting weird but understood as he was quiet but went to get ready for the party but smiled seeing Rumpel eating cupcakes along with Elphaba and were giggling as they were enjoying being married but he smiled going to his room in the castle.

He hoped that things would get better as he knew that in his friend's world, it was near the end of Summer but knew they would have to return and knew that was why his best human friend was quiet but he understood.

He then saw her leave and head to the castle...


	19. Celebrating Their Marriage

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Thank you to Onyunaruto365 for her review.**

**And I'm planning a sequel for this.**

* * *

Artie was nervous as he was getting ready for the wedding party but he noticed that Shrek was quiet and had a feeling it was to do with their human friends and going back to their own world but understood but would talk about it later after the party but smiled seeing Molly outside playing with Amigo and FiFi as they smiled knowing things had got better since Rumpel became good and one of them.

They hoped that they would return as they saw Leah join them.

"We'll be going back soon." she said to them.

"What do you mean going back?" Artie asked.

"In our world, it's Summer.

But the summer is nearly over.

We have to go as we have college.

Plus Molly is starting an new school in September.

We need to go but we will come back." she told him.

Shrek nodded knowing this was true.

He hoped that things would be okay.

But they were ready for the party.

He and Artie knew that they would come back.

* * *

But during the party, Rumpel and the others were having fun dancing and enjoying themselves as the others were eating food but had brought presents for Elphaba and Rumpel as they were the happy wedded couple.

But Leah saw the others were happy but saw Artie with Carley as he knew she along with Leah and her sister were returning to their world in a few day's time but knew that they could return to Duloc anytime by using the necklaces as she nodded but would miss being here along with Leah but she hoped things would be okay.

She then saw Carley leave the ballroom but knew she was feeling sad.

She then went after her.

* * *

But Merlin was nervous feeling that Morgan could get loose and try to take over but he knew that Shrek and the others would stop her but knew they were upset about going but understood as they had to go back to their world because both Leah and Carley had college and Molly was starting middle school but knew they would be able to visit using the necklaces but he hoped things would be okay as he was quiet as he had made something for Elphaba but sighed as he saw Leah join him.

"You saw Carley right?" she asked him.

He nodded but she saw her friend with Merlin's owl Archimedes.

"Hey you okay?

Shrek and the others were worried about you.

How come you're sad?" she asked.

"We're leaving soon.

I hate when that happens.

You know we feel like we belong here.

But I know we have to go back." she said.

Leah understood that they had to leave soon as it was the last week of August and that college was starting for them but they knew they would visit on weekends as Merlin smiled hearing that.

He then saw them go back to the party...


	20. Returning To Their World

**A/N**

**Here's more and this is gonna be the last chapter but I'll start on the sequel soon.**

**Thanks to those that enjoyed and reviewed it.**

* * *

A few days passed and Shrek and the others were having fun playing mud football and having fun but Leah and her friends knew they had to return to their world tonight as it was nearly the end of August but Fiona understood as she knew they would miss everything in this world but knew it would be okay.

"You have the necklaces right?

It means you can come back anytime.

We're good friends." she said to her.

She nodded in reply as she was watching her friends dancing to music.

Molly was playing with Amigo and FiFi and the triplets.

But Carley was with Merlin and Morgana learning more spells as she could use them in her and Leah's world when no other humans were looking as they wouldn't understand but understood as she saw Merlin's dragon arrive as Merlin was going back to his island but Carley had a great idea.

"You should stay in Far, Far Away.

You could be a therapist and help the people with their emotional pain.

You study a lot of that stuff anyway.

What do you think?" she said.

"I like it Carley.

We should stay in Far, Far Away." he replied.

She nodded knowing he was right.

But there was going to be a celebration at the castle because of the defeat of Baba and the witches but Leah and the others were going to it but Shrek knew that his young royal friend was anxious about his best human friend as he had a crush on her but she didn't know but he and Leah saw Rumpel was making the grill work.

He and the others were going to have a cook out later after the party.

Shrek was nervous knowing that Leah and her friends were leaving tonight to go back to their world but knew they would return as they were loyal but Carley remembered something Merlin had told her about Morgan.

She knew she was related to Artie and had went to Worchester along with him.

She had a feeling that they would meet like in her dreams.

But Rumpel was worried knowing that Morgan was possibly worse than Baba and the witches but couldn't tell yet as he hadn't met her but hearing Merlin speak about her, she was awful.

He was quiet as Elphaba understood knowing there were other sorceroresses in the kingdom.

She then went to find the others but Brogan was boxing against Shrek as they were playing on the Wil as Carley had used her magic to bring one here along with Wil remotes and nuchucks but she'd taught them how to play Wil Sports but they liked it.

But they left after a few hours to go to Artie's party.

* * *

Artie smiled as he and the others were enjoying the joust that was going on in the courtyard of the castle as Leah was amazed as she wanted to try jousting as she climbed onto the horse after getting suited up but Artie was nervous as he hoped she wouldn't get hurt but Carley assured him she would be fine as she knew Leah was strong and tough like playing floor hockey as she took out the opponent but Shrek smiled as he knew Leah was pretty good at this but he hoped things would be okay.

He then saw Artie hug Carley as he was in awe that Leah could do something like this and be good at it but she knew that her friend was amazing at sports and was good at it but she was telling him about the cook out later but he sighed knowing Lillian had to go visit another kingdom meaning he couldn't leave the castle until she got back and she didn't know when that was but he felt sad because he knew Carley along with Leah and her sister were going back to their world and had wanted to see them but he hoped they would get back safe as Leah wondered what was bothering Artie as he told her but but she understood knowing he was busy as he was King but that was okay.

But he sighed as he saw them leave but knew they were going back to the swamp and was not happy seeing them leave.

* * *

Rumpel was helping with the grill again wearing an apron but Elphaba thought it was cute as the triplets were running around playing as Shrek smiled knowing they'd been drinking Coke again as he and Fiona knew it made them a little out of control as he knew Leah had given it to them because they were thirsty and because they wanted to have fun and mischief asCarley laughed seeing this as Leah was playing with them knowing her friend had done it again but didn't mind along with Molly but Shrek wondered where Artie was but was a little bummed that he couldn't make it because he was his best friend but understood knowing that his friend was King now but he saw Leah and Carley attempting to do the Caramel Dansen like they'd seen on Youtube and was curious as he watched as both females were laughing and having fun along with Molly but unaware that somebody was watching them and it was somebody related to Artie and she was ticked that her own brother had banished her from Far, Far Away on the word of Merlin but she would return and take over and would bide her time seeing who her brother had allied himself with as she knew things would go her way.

* * *

Later that night, Shrek and the others along with Leah, Carley and Molly were watching the stars in the night sky and enjoying themselves but Leah sighed as she took Carley;s hand lguiding her as she couldn't see in the dark as Molly followed her as they were going to the forest so they could leave but both Carley and Leah were a little sad but they heard footsteps.

"You guys are going, right?" they heard Shrek say.

Leah nodded.

"Yes Shrek-chan we are.

If we don't go back soon to our world, people will worry about us but we're not leaving forever because we still have our necklaces which means we can come back anytime like at the weekends." Carley told him.

"Aye that's true.

I know you will come back." he told her.

"Of course we will." Leah replied.

"Earth." all three females said.

Their charms then glowed as they vanished but he knew they would return soon as they had the necklaces and hoped they would return.

* * *

The three females then appeared back in Leah's room as they hadn't seen it for a whole month but they saw Molly go to pack as she was leaving because she had to go back home because she was starting school in a few days and she had to get ready for it but she sighed but knew she could e-mail them as Leah drove her to the airport but smiled as she got checked in

She then stayed but left after the young girl was boarding at her plane's gate and hoped she'd be okay as she left and got back in the car driving off back to the house but when she got there, she found Carley asleep in her room and understood knowing she hadn't slept last night but hoped she was okay and knew that they would see their friends again as long as they had the necklaces and hoped things were okay in Duloc as she knew Shrek and the others were wondering if they were okay but knew that their adventures would never end...


End file.
